A Day Out
by Gothcat
Summary: oneshot. Second glances can mean more then you think. Crossover,you can figure it out if you read it IY? Read and review please, and thanks!


**"A Day Out"**

They were all the same, well almost. They followed all the latest fashions and did all the latest things. There we a few, he had to admit, that were different. But there was not another one like her. Small and dainty she looked just like every other girl. He had to get a second look before she made him turn his head, and he still has a small crick in it from that incident. When she walked y him that second day, for the second time, she was completely different form the day before. She had changed from her school outfit into a more oriental style of clothes. And instead of a book bag strung on her back she had a case meant for holding a bow with a well-sized quiver. It was so strange that he had not seen her but for two days for he had been walking the same path for many years now, and suddenly there she was. He had to figure out who she was. So like any good gentleman he followed her to see if she would make it to her destination safely. It was absolutely not stalking.

When he found out where she was headed, he was most surprised. He knew that he should not be surprised, not knowing who she was, or what her interests were, but he was nonetheless. He sighed and put his long silver-ish hair into a ponytail, and he stared at her with his bright golden eyes. He knew that he had to have her, even if it was only for a few hours. He just knew that if he didn't get her, well, her didn't know what he would do if he didn't get her so he was set on his resolve to talk to her after she had finished practicing her archery.

He walked in after her and sat on a bench behind everyone who was practicing and stared at her. The bench of course, was a reasonable distance behind everyone so that if a bowstring snapped it would not harm anyone that was not supposed to be there. Her friends and teammates told her of his presence whispering and pointing with their callused and gloved fingers. He wondered if her fingers would be rough or smooth. He would have to say that they would be rough because of how well she could handle herself with a bow. So that meant of course, that she spent many a hours practicing to get at the skill level that she was currently on.

After she had finished, which was a few hours after she had arrived, she un strung her bow and placed it in it's case along with her quiver and few arrows. He was surprised by her forwardness when she came up to him and asked him to walk with her. Since he was a gentleman, and it was his intention to do so in the first place, he took her arm and led her off the practice grounds.

While they walked he had learned her name and she learned his. He commented on how pretty her name was, and she blushed prettily at his comment. When she asked was he apart of a family that owned a large amount of land off the mountains, he admitted that he was. She was a lady of true colors, being bashful and brash when it called for it during her conversation. She did not whine and say that she could have done better when he made a comment about her form in archery, which he had to admit could not seem to get any better. She also got commented on her outfit, which was a traditional wear for archers with dark baggy pants and a white shirt with her armor.

Then he asked her the question, would she mind coming with him for a few hours to his store, and she honestly thought it over. She agreed. She said that she would, but only for a few hours because she had a previous engagement with someone else later on in the day.

When they arrived she went to the back and undressed, and put a different outfit on. When she opened up the door a crack her face was beat red. She said that she was too embarrassed to come out, and that she felt inadequate to model for him even if the pictures were going on the storefront.

"All right, Kagome, you do not have to do it if you do not want to," He said still setting up the camera.

"No, no, I want to do this I said I would Ayame," Kagome said looking down at her white nurse outfit.

"Alright then, let me have a look at you," Ayame said turning towards the door.

Kagome opened up the door all the way and walked out in her high-healed outfit. It was most reveling, but it was comfortable.

"You look beautiful. Don't be ashamed of what you look like," Ayame said and made her stand in front of a blank sheet. "Just act natural," he said and got behind the camera.

"After taking a few pictures, she went in the back and changed again, this time it was an elegant kimono. He was impressed that she knew how do put on all the layers and she even had her hair put up. A few hours had passed before they knew it darkness had come upon them. (I have always wanted to put that into one of my stories.)

"Oh, no, I am so late," Kagome said looking at her watch after she finished putting her clothes on that she came with. "He is looking for me right now," she said looking out the store windows.

"Who is looking for you my dear?" Ayame asked looking at Kagome in her panicked state.

"My friend, he gets worried really easily, and when I am not at a certain place at a certain time he freaks out and starts looking for me. I am sorry but I must leave now," Kagome said leaving in a rush.

"Good bye," Ayame said waving at Kagome's back.

* * *

A few weeks later Hojo walked by a fabric store and in the front windows were some blown up photos of a beautiful young woman. Hojo did a double take and saw that the pictures were of Kagome. She was on her hands and knees in nurses outfit. Not two seconds later Hojo was on the ground twitching with blood oozing out of his nose.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked it, I was just reading some Fruits Basket Manga and today I finished recording my Inuyasha episodes off of the tivo. So it was on the brain. I had to type because I can do nothing else, which sucks a whole lot. I hate my leg!! Yeah don't ask. Well there might be some more weird ones like this popping up in the next couple of weeks or days. Ha. Sorry I had to laugh about something. Oh well yall know the drill, just read and review!! I love getting reviews if yall didn't know that already, well know ya do!**

**Thanks, Gothcat.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or Fruits Basket.**


End file.
